


Kitten's Tail

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Neko kink, Neko!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, daddy - Freeform, dom!Phil, hc, neko, phan nsfw, sub!dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: Even though Dan was in heat, he still wanted to give his daddy some pleasure. Before Phil could protest, Dan wrapped his long tail around the shaft of Phil’s cock.





	Kitten's Tail

Dan had been acting a bit off, to say the least. He’d been very closed off the entire day- which was a harsh contrast to his usual clingy self. He had spent the entire day now wrapped up in blankets, curled up in his bed, and watching anime. Phil had been trying to get him to eat lunch with him for at least twenty minutes now, but Dan wouldn’t budge. Phil sighed and got up from his seat at their dining room table to go see what the holdup was.

Phil lightly knocks on his baby boy’s door, but after getting no response, he decides to just walk in.

“Danny? You okay? I made dinner. You haven’t eaten all day. Are you feeling well?”

Dan unwrapped himself from his blanket cocoon to look up at Phil.

“I think I’m in heat, Daddy.”

Duh. Phil should’ve realized that. He should’ve been taking care of Dan all day, making sure he was okay, giving him-

“Can you touch me, Daddy?”

That took Phil out of his head.

“Yeah, of course baby boy. Pull your pants down for me.”

Dan nodded, starting to pull his pants down. Once they were off, Dan kept his gaze on the floor, blushing. He was wearing lace panties.

“You’re so cute, Dan. I love your panties… you’re all wrapped up like a present.”

“Thanks…” Dan mumbled, covering his face up with his tail. He was embarrassed.

Phil was starting to get uncomfortably hard, so he took off his jeans, and then his boxers. His huge cock laid against his stomach. Even though Dan was in heat, he still wanted to give his daddy some pleasure. Before Phil could protest, Dan wrapped his long tail around the shaft of Phil’s cock. Phil let out a gasp.

“Baby- don’t you want me to…”

“I want to feel your cock, Daddy. It feels so good with my tail around it.”

Phil threw his head back and let out a string of loud moans. The feeling of Dan’s tail around his dick was indescribable. It was so much stimulation; Phil didn’t know how much longer he would last. He could barely even speak. This helped Dan gain a little bit more confidence, so he removed his tail from Phil’s dick and started to give it little kitten licks.

“Does that taste good, baby boy? Do you like it when my cock is in your mouth?”

“Yes daddy. Feels sooo good on my tongue.”

Phil pet Dan’s hair as he sucked his dick. After a few minutes, Phil released into Dan’s mouth. Dan licked up the excess come from Phil’s stomach, letting out a whine when he realized he had eaten it all.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, baby boy? I think you deserve to come after being so good for your daddy.”

Dan started to pant like a dog when Phil mentioned fucking him, so Phil took that as a yes.

One of the perks of Dan being in heat was that his hole was already slicked up, but Phil decided to stretch him a little bit just in case. As soon as Phil put a finger in, Dan let out a loud meow and pushed his little ass back into Phil hand. Phil quickly added two more fingers until Dan was stretched enough to accommodate for his thick cock.

Once Phil had stretched him, he didn’t waste any time shoving his cock into his little kitten. Dan’s tail shot up in surprise and started to rub over Phil’s clothed chest. Phil’s nipples started to get hard, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came into Dan. Phil started to rapidly thrust into Dan, causing him to let out a long string of meows and screams of pleasure. Dan’s little body started to shake with pleasure, and his purring only increased.

“I’m gonna come, baby.”

“Come in me, Daddy!”  

Dan’s outburst was probably one of the hottest things had ever seen, causing him to come for the second time that night. Dan was in so much pleasure, his knees gave out and he came onto the mattress. After Dan was done coming, Phil put his hand down onto the mattress to scoop up some of the come, knowing Dan would want some. Dan sucked Phil’s fingers and moaned at the taste.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course, baby. But dinner is gonna be cold now.”

Dan didn’t care. He had fallen asleep. Phil rolled his eyes and snuggled up next to him; he could wait to eat.


End file.
